Love Shack
Love Shack 'is a song originally sung by ''The B-52's on their album Cosmic Thing. The song will be sung by New Directions in the episode Heart, the thirteenth episode of the third season. Source Lyrics '''Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says '15 miles to the Mercedes: love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway Blaine: I got me a car, it's as big as a whale And we're headin' on down to the love shack I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Glitter on the front porch Glitter on the highway Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around Rachel, Brittany and Kurt: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money Rachel and Brittany with Mercedes belting: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack Rachel and Brittany: Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Blaine: Knock a little louder sugar) Bang bang bang,on the door, baby (Blaine: I can't hear you) Bang bang bang, (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang bang bang, (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang, bang, (Blaine: On the door, baby) Kurt: Bang, bang, your what? Tin roof, rusted Mercedes: Love shack! Rachel and Brittany with Mercedes belting: Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at) Love baby, love shack (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Mercedes with Rachel: Love shack! Videos thumb|right|250px thumb|left|250px Admin Warning Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson